La princesa y el cazador
by daianapotter
Summary: La princesa Orihime, es ama por todo el reino... menos por una persona... la malvada Reina Senna (Rukia) quien desea su muerte ya que la joven es mucho más hermosa que ella. La soberana le pedirá al cazador del que esta enamorada que mate a la princesa... sin sospechar cuales son las verdaderas intenciones del muchacho. Feliz cumple Sibreka!
1. La princesa y el cazador

**Muy buenas gente ^^, sí, sé que tendría que estar subiendo otros fic (Tu amo y señor, el tercer capítulo del ichigo yakuza, hacer la parodia con los argumentos IR, segundo capítulo de la vie in rose, editar el segundo capítulo de en la tormenta, etc) pero bueno… cuando la musa llama… no hay que ignorarla ^^ Por cierto, este fic va dedicado a** **SIBREKA** **ya que su cumple fue el 6 de mayo. Esto, al principio, iba a ser un one short… pero me conocen… idea acá… idea allá y se iba a hacer muy largo, así que será un fic d capítulos más ^^**

 **La reina mala iba a ser Rukia, pero como a ella le gusta (es IR pero es buena chica ^^ cosa que no puedo decir de otras ¬¬) lo cambie por Senna. No obstante, últimamente una persona en face (ana Yolanda) me ha cuestionado que supuestamente en el fondo soy IR (Dios no lo permita) así que para dejar en claro que no soy IR ni me gusta Rukia, apartir de ahora Rukia siempre será la mala (exceptuando en el ichigo yakuza porque bueno ya esta así aunque siempre se me puede cruzar los cables y hacer que los traicione). A Sibreka no le gusta Senna y entonces la puse como la mala, pero paso lo que dije y bueno… quien quiera leerlo como Senna (que sinceramente me da igual no la odio ya que no vi la película) o como Rukia, por eso aparecerán las dos en el filtro de búsqueda.**

 **Los reviews del resto de fics los contestaré o por privado o en un próximo capítulo si son anónimos… por cierto… al anónimo que me dijo como modo constructivo que dejara de escribir… no lo haré ^^ primero porque quiero escribir, segundo porque no tuviste ni los ovarios suficientes para hacer ese mensaje con tu cuenta en y tercero… tenés más faltas de ortografía que yo.**

 **Y a la "supuesta IH" Lady Death (digo supuesta porque nunca me dejo ningún review en ningún otro fic) sobre el separador "El IH es canon" lo uso 1: porque me gusta; 2 para no usar la línea que a veces me trae problemas en Word y que a veces en el propio no aparece. Y vuelvo a lo de supuesta IH, porque creo que solo en un fic y en el del yakuza tengo ese separador, en el resto no y jamás me dejo review. ¿Coincidencia? Bueno no me importa mucho, vayan sabiendo que siempre lo usaré como separador^^ Así que te dedico el separador Lady Death, espero sea de tu agrado :D Agradezco a OriHimeko-chan ya que es mi beta :D**

 **El dibujo que utilice de avatar pertenece a una de mis artistas IH favorita... Neko ^^**

 **La princesa y El Cazador.**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano, una hermosa princesa con la piel clara como la nieve, cabellos anaranjados rojizos que recordaban a un cálido y hermoso atardecer. Y es que así era la joven: cálida y atenta con todo el mundo y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que iluminaba las vidas de todos a su alrededor… excepto el de una persona que la odiaba con todo su ser: la malvada Reina Senna (Rukia).

La soberana odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a su hijastra, ya que en todo el reino se decía que era la más hermosa. Orihime, que así era como decidió llamarla su padre que era un gran admirador de la leyenda de Tanabata, no solo poseía una hermosa belleza por dentro sino por fuera también: sus plateados ojos hacían que cayeras en un hechizo que era difícil escapar, un pecho generoso, suave y firme, una cintura delgada, anchas caderas, largas y delgadas piernas. La joven se encontraba en la flor de la vida con solo 17 años y la reina sabía que era deseada tanto en el reino como fuera de el. Es por eso, que para evitar que la vean y que siguieran corriendo rumores sobre su belleza y bondad, su madrastra la vestía con harapos, pero, aún así no podía ocultar su hermosura.

Incluso había prohibido al pueblo que hablara sobre la adolescente. Bajo pena de tortura y muerte. Pero lo cierto era, que los habitantes la amaban y los soldados que tendrían que hacer de soplones no realizaban su trabajo. La furia, rabia y envidia de la reina no hacía más que aumentar conforme pasaban los días. Pero un día… ya no podía tolerarlo más.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON.**

Era un día como cualquier otro, donde la bondadosa princesa tenía que limpiar una de las escaleras que conducía a una de las entradas al palacio. Tomó el balde con agua y lo echó a algunos de los escalones de la larga escalera. Suspiró suavemente y agarrando la manija del balde se encaminó hacía un pozo de agua que se encontraba a unos metros.

Cuando llegó al pozo bajo su rostro y pudo ver el agua que había dentro. Según los aldeanos este pozo cumplía deseos. Tal vez… si ella le pidiera un deseo…

\- Yo… mmm… la verdad es que no sé que decir señor pozo de los deseos. Debe ser que los duendecillos del bosque no quieren que se cumpla ninguno pero… - la imagen de un hombre con el entrecejo fruncido apareció en su mente y se sonrojo.

\- Me gustaría tener cinco vidas – empezó a cantar suave y lentamente la joven – y poder realizar una profesión distinta, nacer en cinco lugares distintos y… y… - Orihime volvió a sonrojarse y dulcemente terminó su canción – poder enamorarme de la misma persona.

\- Vaya, tiene una hermosa voz, señorita – le dijo un joven de pelo corto y negro que utilizaba unos anteojos – Pero… que descortés de mi parte. Me llamo Ishida Uryuu – se presentó el joven.

\- Oh, el príncipe del reino vecino también se llama así – dijo sorprendida y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el muchacho le sonrió con un claro mensaje: Sí, soy él – Oh, lo siento mucho su majestad no lo conocía perdóneme – trató de disculparse por su ignorancia.

\- No, no te preocupes. No nos conocíamos – le dedicó una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilar a la muchacha – ¿Me equivocó al pensar que usted bella dama es la princesa del reino?

\- No – le respondió sonriendo más tranquila – Aunque lamento… bueno mis ropas, pero… - la joven se mordió delicadamente el labio inferior, ¿cómo explicarle porque andaba en harapos?.

\- No hace falta que me explique… es bien conocida su… situación – el príncipe no sabía como tratar de hablar sobre el tema con delicadeza. Solo esperaba no haberla incomodado – Trepé los muros porque la escuche cantar y no pude resistir la tentación de conocer a la persona que cantaba con tan hermosa voz – le informó con una sonrisa.

Orihime se sonrojo ante las palabras del peliazul.

Lo que la inocente princesa no sabía, era que la escena era observada desde los aposentos de la reina. Senna (Rukia) se encontraba ardiendo en celos por la escena y sus dientes rechinaron cuando vio sacar al apuesto príncipe una hermosa y delicada flor de su traje y se la entregaba a su ahijada. Los ojos casi se volvieron rojos con la ira mientras se clavaba las uñas fuertemente en la palma de sus manos hasta el punto de hacerle sangrar. Con rabia agarró las cortinas y las cerró. Se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando hacía la puerta que daba hacía su aposento.

"Ya he tenido suficiente con esta mocosa. Hoy mismo me desharé de ella" pensó la soberana con el odio y la envidia recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Orihime no pudo evitar abrir su boca en una perfecta O al ver tan hermosa y frágil flor.

\- Sé que esta flor no es nada comparada con su belleza, pero por favor acéptela – le suplicó Ishida mientras se inclinaba ante ella. Orihime la tomó apenada – Muchas gracias por aceptar mi humilde obsequio. Debo irme, pero volveré a charlar más con usted si así me lo permite – La joven no dijo nada, no obstante, asintió con la cabeza – Entonces hasta otra ocasión mi hermosa dama – dijo a modo de despedida. Pero, antes de marcharse en su caballo, tomó una de las manos de la joven y depositó un suave beso en su mano.

Enseguida, el joven príncipe dio media vuelta y escaló la misma pared por la que había trepado. Se subió a su caballo y partió con la imagen de la joven grabada en su mente. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención a su padre cuando éste hablaba de casamiento… pero tal vez… sería esta vez él quien propusiera…

La joven se quedó como el joven partía y un suave sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. Sacudió su cabeza para intentar que su rubor desapareciera. Segundos después, bajo su rostro para poder seguir viendo la hermosa flor que el apuesto y caballeroso príncipe le había obsequiado. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no recibía un regalo así! Con una sonrisa olió el dulce aroma que desprendía la rosa y cerró sus ojos mientras lo hacía. De repente, sintió como una sombra se cernía sobre ella. Abrió sus ojos y su corazón latió desbocado al ver que se encontraba ante el mejor cazador en varios reinos: Kurosaki Ichigo. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave color rosado.

\- Kurosaki-kun…- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como los hermosos ojos ocres del joven brillaban furiosos. Orihime atrajo hacía sí la pequeña flor, como si un acto reflejo de protección se tratase… solo para ver como sus ojos se volvían dorados. Y cuando eso ocurría solo había una explicación: estaba ardiendo en rabia. Pero, lo que la princesa no sabía, es que el hombre la había estado espiando desde un árbol cercano deseando estrangular al príncipe cuando le dio la flor… y despedazarlo cuando le beso la mano.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Princesa? – preguntó muy calmadamente, demasiado al mismo que le quitaba el obsequio . El corazón de la dulce noble comenzó a latir desbocadamente… sabía que era la calma antes de la tormenta.

\- Esto… mmm – fue lo único que pudo responder de lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando se encontraba con el apuesto y valiente cazador… sobre todo desde ese día…

 **Flashback**

 **Dos años atrás…**

La joven pelinaranja se dirigía hacía los establos reales ya que ese día, martes, era cuando le tocaba su turno para limpiar ese lugar. Conforme se iba acercando a ese sitio sintió unos ruidos extraños, algunos de ellos los identifico como suspiros.

Una parte de ella tenía un poco de miedo sobre lo que podría pasar, pero si no hacía su trabajo a tiempo no comería a la noche. Aunque también era cierto que cuando eso pasaba Ichigo le daba parte de su comida, no obstante, ella no quería que su amigo no comiera por su culpa. Sin embargo, él siempre le decía que no había problema ya que él tenía permiso para cazar en cualquier sitio, concesión que el padre de Orihime le había dado en vida y que aún después de su muerte seguía disfrutando de ese privilegio.

Orihime se dio ánimos mentalmente, se golpeó suavemente los cachetes para estar bien despierta y agarró fuertemente la escoba con ambas manos: ya estaba lista para enfrentar al "enemigo". Se fue acercando lentamente por la puerta y lo que vio hizo que su rostro se convirtiera en un tomate. Rápidamente se volvió a esconder pero con la mala suerte de que tiró la escoba sin darse cuenta, y, ésta, fue a parar a unos cacharros que había en el piso ocasionado que estos hicieran un ruido estrepitoso, delatando así la posición de la joven.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó un joven campesino que al ver a la princesa solo pudo tartamudear – Prin… ce…sa…

Orihime seguía roja completamente y movía nerviosamente sus manos mientras abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera un pez. Pasó casi un minuto así hasta que gritó muy fuerte:

\- LO SIENTO, NO SABÍA QUE ESTABAN AHÍ – y sin mirar siquiera atrás fue corriendo hacía la salida dejando a dos jóvenes completamente confundidos. Ambos se miraron avergonzados y rieron tontamente. Se dieron un último beso y se fueron del lugar tratando de aparentar que nada había ocurrido.

Orihime corrió unos minutos sin mirar hacía donde se dirigía. De repente, sintió que chocaba contra algo duro, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Si no hubiera sido porque dos fuertes brazos la sujetaron a tiempo, ella se hubiera caído. Enseguida, la peli naranja reconoció esos brazos. Su vista que se encontraba en el suelo poco a poco fue subiendo, encontrándose con un musculoso, perfecto y bronceado pecho. Podía ver como había un par de gotitas que bajaban por su cuerpo así como también se encontraban en su rebelde cabello.

\- ¿Por qué estás corriendo sin mirar, Hime? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos al mismo tiempo que la atraía un poco más hacia sí. Orihime sabía que estaba algo enojado ya que él siempre cuidaba que ella estuviera bien, aún bajo la amenaza de su madrastra.

\- ¿No ves que pudiste haberte hecho mucho daño? – le preguntó suavemente el joven mientras la atraía aún más así sí.

\- Yo… lo siento… Kurosaki-kun… es que… bueno – intentó explicarse, pero solo logró tartamudear. De solo volver a recordar lo que había visto en los establos sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse. Volteó su rostro, no quería que el cazador la viera así… pero sabía que era imposible.

\- Vamos a ese árbol que está ahí y me explicas que paso – le dijo el peli naranja. Instantes después ambos se dirigieron hacía el gran árbol con hermosas y verdes hojas que se encontraba cerca de donde ellos se hallaban.

Ichigo hizo que Orihime se recostará en el tronco, pero aún así ella no se atrevía a mirarlo. Ante esto el joven se cruzo de brazos y la miró seriamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – volvió a preguntar, pero la princesa solo negaba con la cabeza.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de la joven provocando que ella saltara un poco debido al repentino movimiento.

\- No me hagas volver a repetir la pregunta, Orihime – le ordenó esta vez mirándola a los ojos… la muchacha se quedo hipnotizada viendo como estos cambiaban de color a unos dorados y antes de que fuera verdaderamente consciente de lo que hacía se encontró diciendo:

\- Vi… vi a una… pareja… besándose… yo… este… bueno… Digamos que los sorprendí. Y yo bueno… fue incómodo. Pero… se veían felices – confesó la joven – A veces… no sé yo – pero no se animó a terminar de decir su pensamiento. Aunque no hizo falta, el joven entendió a que se refería en cuanto vio que volvía a sonrojarse.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír de costado ante la inocencia y dulzura de la joven.

\- ¿Quieres saber cómo es un beso? – le dijo sensualmente cerca del oído de ella. Su sonrisa fue más pronunciada cuando notó como la joven temblaba sin querer. Divertido por la reacción beso su cuello lentamente y depositó pequeños a lo largo del mismo.

Orihime sentía que sus piernas temblaban y estaba a punto de caerse. De sus labios salían suaves suspiros.

\- Kuro…- pero no pudo finalizar de pronunciar el nombre del joven, ya que unos posesivos y demandantes labios habían comenzado a devorar los suyos.

Esta acción tomó desprevenida a la joven pero, enseguida, se dejo llevar por la agradable sensación que poco a poco la estaba recorriendo. Sintió como su espalda chocaba suavemente contra la pared del árbol, su nuca era agarrada con firmeza por una de las manos del joven mientras que, con su otra mano, envolvía su cintura. Orihime no tenía ningún sitio a donde escapar más que disfrutar del dulce sabor de los labios del cazador y como sus sentidos se encontraban a flor de piel.

Ichigo, por su parte, hacía tiempo que deseaba besar a la joven princesa, pero consideraba que era demasiado pequeña (aunque era muy común que a su edad ya hubiera adolescentes casadas y hasta con hijos) para esos temas. No obstante, no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad que la propia muchacha le estaba dando en bandeja de plata.

Rápidamente, el cazador se estaba haciendo adicto a los suaves, deliciosos y carnosos labios de la princesa. Había estado con varias mujeres antes de conocerla, pero nunca sintió tan bien… era… como estar en el paraíso. Con este pensamiento en mente, metió su lengua en la boca de la doncella lo que provocó que la princesa soltara un suave gemido al sentir al pequeño y húmedo intruso. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a explorarla y, de cuando en cuando, jugaba con la lengua de la muchacha. Sin ser consciente de ello, la mano que se encontraba en la cintura de Orihime bajo hasta una de sus piernas y la acarició suavemente.

La peli naranja no podía evitar que de vez en cuando suspiros involuntarios escaparan de sus rojizos labios. Sentía un calor extenderse por todo su ser y se concentraba en la zona más íntima de su cuerpo. Y esa… necesidad… no hacía más que aumentar… y más cuando sentía algo duro rozarse contra esa parte. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron oxígeno. Con la respiración agitada se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro.

Ichigo, no pudo evitar bajar su mirada hacía los sonrojados y carnosos labios de la joven. Sentía nuevamente como su miembro le daba otra punzada de dolor. Quería sentarla en el césped y fundirse muy profundamente en su calor. Pero sabía que ella no estaba lista todavía y tampoco quería aprovecharse… la cuestión era… ¿cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar?

\- Esto es un beso, Orihime – le dijo una vez que su respiración se había normalizado. Una vez más el rubor adorno las mejillas de la adolescente. Ichigo se acercó nuevamente al oído de ella y le susurró – Ahora ve a seguir con tus deberes. Pero… lo que pasó aquí por nuestro bien que se mantenga en secreto – Orihime asintió ante las palabras del joven. El cazador, dirigió sus labios al cuello de la princesa y susurrándole le advirtió – **Nunca besarás a alguien que no sea yo…** \- Ella se sorprendió ante la declaración de su acompañante pero, dado que Ichigo estaba en su cuello, no pudo ver como sus ojos se volvían dorados.

 **Fin del flashback**

El cazador, tomó la mano de la joven y se la llevó a un lugar apartado donde no podrían encontrarlos.

\- ¿Qué te dije de los besos? – le preguntó bastante enojado. La verdad es que no trataba de fingir calma. Le arrebató la flor de sus manos y la apretó. Después la tiró al piso y la pisoteo.

\- Yo… yo… no… no nos… - Orihime estaba completamente muda y no sabía que decir.

\- Tranquila, yo te lo recordaré – y sin esperar réplica por parte de su compañera simplemente selló sus labios con la los de la pequeña. Hizo que su espalda chocará suavemente contra la pared y la rodeo con sus brazos. No quería que ella tuviera posibilidad de escapar. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacía sus piernas y la comenzó a acariciar de forma ruda.

Orihime no sabía que pensar, su mente se encontraba nublada como cada vez que el cazador la besaba. Sus labios se hacían dueños de ella así como las sensaciones que la invadían. Agradecía estar sujeta por él ya que no confiaba en sus piernas. Sus manos estaban agarradas a la chaqueta de su "asaltante". Sentía como el calor se adueñaba de su cuerpo. De repente, sintió como los labios del joven abandonaban los suyos y se posaban en su cuello. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que sintiera un pequeño dolor en esa zona.

\- Esa marca durará unos días. Para que recuerdes a quien debes besar – le informó el peli naranja a unos centímetros de la zona marcada. Sin decir una palabra se incorporó y dio media vuelta.

Orihime se encontraba desorientada. Se abrazó así misma ante la falta de calor de Ichigo. Ella no había echo nada malo… ¿o sí? Sacudió su cabeza para poder concentrarse mejor. Ya hablaría con el joven con más tranquilidad… de momento… tenía trabajo por hacer.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON.**

Los pasos del joven cazador retumbaban por los pasillos del castillo. Se dirigía a la sala del trono, ya que había sido convocado por la vieja bruja envidiosa, también conocida como la Reina Senna (R), pero él prefería llamarla de ese modo.

Solo unos minutos pasaron hasta que por fin llegó a las grandes y ostentosas puertas que daban a la habitación donde se hallaba la soberana. Las puertas eran pesadas, pero él pudo abrirlas sin problema alguno. Al hacer esto, se escuchó un ruido en todo el lugar. Sin mirar a ninguno de los soldados que se encontraban a lo largo de la sala y que custodiaban a su alteza, se dirigió hacía ella hasta que llegó a los pies del trono y se arrodilló.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido ni bien te he llamado, mi apuesto cazador – le habló sensualmente a su "siervo".

No era ningún secreto para nadie en el castillo que la soberana le atraía el joven Kurosaki. Gracias a eso, su odio hacía su hijastra había aumentado considerablemente también. Tampoco era secreto alguno que el Kurosaki cuidaba de la pequeña. La única razón por la que no le decía nada era porque quería ganarse el favor del muchacho. Pero ya había esperado bastante tiempo y él no daba señales de prestarle atención…y eso lo pagaría caro justo en donde más le duele.

\- Salgan de la sala, tengo cosas importantes que hablar con el cazador – dijo despectivamente a los soldados que se encontraban en el lugar.

Los hombres, se llevaron un puño al pecho y se inclinaron ante su Majestad. Sin decir una palabra se encaminaron hacía la puerta. El último de ellos la cerró provocando un estrepitoso sonido.

Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó los labios de la Reina. Aunque rápidamente desapareció para transformarse en una dulce, o por lo menos, lo intentó.

\- Levántate mi fiel sirviente. Tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti – quería sonar suave pero su inconsciente la traicionaba.

Ichigo se levantó como le fue ordenado y la miró a los ojos. Era el único en todo el reino que se atrevía a hacer tal cosa, pero Senna se lo permitía. Cuando la miró a los ojos supo inmediatamente que era lo que ella quería… un deseo que anidaba en su corazón… un deseo que era conocido por todos los habitantes en el reino pero nunca había sido pronunciado por sus propios labios: matar a la princesa Orihime.

\- Quiero que lleves a mi hijastra a recoger flores, lejos, cerca del bosque – le indicó la soberana mientras movía su mano durante unos segundo para indicarle el lugar – Y después… ¡MÁTALA! – gritó con todo el odio que llevaba acumulado durante años al mismo tiempo que golpeaba fuertemente el respaldo de la silla con su puño. Hasta su rostro se había transfigurado por el veneno que corría por sus venas.

Ichigo se quedó callado y la miró fijamente tratando de que a su rostro no llegara la repugnancia que sentía en su interior. No obstante… esta podía ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando para poder conseguir a su princesa… Humillaría a la zorra que se hacía llamar Reina con su propia moneda.

\- Pero es la princesa, su Majestad, ella… - intentó aparentar que quería hacerla recapacitar. Pero él sabía muy bien porque le encargaba a él, el trabajo. Y también sabía muy bien que no tenía que temer por su pequeño ángel… a ella no le pasaría nada.

\- Silencio, sirviente – le replicó enojada – No voy a tolerar que pongas en duda mis deseos. Cumple con tu obligación o prepárate para el castigo – le amenazó. Senna (R) pensaba que con sus palabras el hombre tendría miedo por su vida. Lo que ella no sabía era que jamás podría hacerle daño.

\- Cómo usted ordene, Mi Reina – respondió Ichigo mientras se inclinaba levemente y llevaba un puño a su corazón. El peli naranja odiaba tanto hacer todo este teatro… afortunadamente ya quedaba poco para ponerle fin – Lo que sí recomiendo su Majestad, si me permite el atrevimiento es una sugerencia. Que sean unos días en vez de una tarde. Así puedo ocuparme con calma de enterrar el cuerpo sin que nadie lo encuentre nunca más.

\- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo en unas horas? – preguntó la soberana un poco desconfiada y, hasta con burla.

\- Se puede, por supuesto. Pero usted sabe que la princesa es muy amada en el reino. Si descubren pronto que está muerta cualquiera pensará que fue usted quien la mandó matar – ante esto la soberana hizo un gesto de fastidio, ante el cual Ichigo no puedo evitar reír – No es ningún secreto para nadie de este reino que usted la odia con todas sus fuerzas y que desea verla enterrada. No obstante, si nunca encuentran su cuerpo, simplemente podemos decir que la princesa se escapó… con el príncipe de hoy a la mañana – Ichigo esperaba que su voz hubiera sonado normal… para alguien que estaba planeando la muerte de una persona de la familia real… y no ese profundo odio que surgía dentro de él cada vez que rememoraba esa escena en su mente.

Para la fortuna del cazador, la Reina se encontraba en su propio mundo de celos, ira y rencor. Cómo había deseado poder estrangular a su ahijada cuando vio que ese apuesto príncipe le regalaba una flor y le decía que lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Sus puños se cerraban provocando que sus uñas se enterraran en las palmas de sus manos y poco a poco la sangre comenzó a brotar. La gobernante trató de calmarse mientras inspiraba y expiraba. Abrió la palma de sus manos y sonrió satisfecha al ver sangre… sí… podía aguantar unos días más con tal de ver muerta a esa indeseable.

\- Está bien, te concederé una semana para que puedas realizar bien el trabajo – dijo más para sí misma que para el joven cazador.

Una vez terminó de hablar, respiró profundamente y volvió a encaminarse hacía el trono. Mirando por encima del hombro volvió a hablarle:

\- Una vez la hayas matado, entiérrala para que jamás nadie la encuentre. Arráncale el corazón del pecho mientras aún está viva y tráemelo. Desobedece mis órdenes y será tu fin. Puedes retirarte – Dicho esto, le hizo una señal para que se fuera de la sala.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Nuevamente, llevó una mano a su pecho y asintió con la cabeza. Segundos después, se erguía, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía la salida.

"Yo SÍ que te arrancare el corazón mientras aún estás viva" fueron los pensamientos del Kurosaki mientras caminaba.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON.**

Yourichi Shihouin, era una mujer de piel morena, pelo violeta y ojos dorados que hacían recordar a un gato. Aparentaba ser una mujer normal al servicio de la Reina, pero la realidad es que era una bruja, aunque este hecho solo era conocido por unos pocos.

Se encontraba tranquilamente tomando una taza de té cuando, de repente, la puerta de su habitación fue violentamente abierta por un cazador con los ojos dorados y brillantes. Su rostro no era precisamente alegre…

\- Esa vieja rata me ha pedido que mate a Orihime – le informó con una voz sepulcral.

Yourichi sonrió cínicamente. "Por fin muestra su verdadero rostro esa arpía" pensó la mujer para sí misma con rabia.

\- Quiere que la llevé a la pradera y la entretenga – la siguió poniendo al tanto mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea y se la quedó mirando unos segundos – y que ahí, ajena a todo, le arranqué el corazón del pecho – dijo molesto. Agarró la tenaza y removió un poco las brazas – Pero el único corazón que será atravesado será el de esa arpía cuando le entierre mi espada en el pecho –susurró enojado. Segundos después, tomó la tenaza bien fuerte y atravesó una leña de par en par.

\- Eso es lo único que me consuela – comentó la mujer una vez terminó de escuchar la historia.

\- Pero… - comenzó a decir el peli naranja a la vez que se giraba para mirarla a los ojos – tendrás que ayudarme con una cosa.

Yourichi no dijo nada. Algo le decía que las siguientes palabras no le iban a caer en gracia.

\- Necesito que a una manzana le pongas un hechizo – le pidió… más bien ordenó el cazador.

\- ¿Qué clase de hechizo, Ichigo? – preguntó la morena desconfiada mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Necesito que esa manzana, una vez Orihime le dé un mordisco la duerma. Pero… que también sirva de afrodisiaco. La llevaré a la cabaña que tengo a las orillas del río. Está ubicada en medio del bosque. Una vez ahí… la haré mi mujer – dijo muy seriamente el joven.

La bruja no pudo evitar abrir enormemente los ojos. Su cuerpo tembló y todo su cuerpo gritaba. Cuando recobró el dominio de su propio cuerpo, golpeó fuertemente la mesa, que se encontraba enfrente de ella, con su puño.

\- ¡Ni hablar, esa muchacha es muy dulce y sensible como para estar con un demonio como tú! – le gritó la mujer al mismo tiempo que lo veía fijamente y las palmas de sus manos golpeaban la mesa y ella se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo – le ordenó muy enojado – Orihime será mía lo quieras o no. Ya he esperado mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Ella es solo una niña! – le recriminó ferozmente la mujer. Amaba a esa pequeña y no quería que ella estuviera con ese… ese…

\- Para ti siempre será una niña. Ella ya tiene 17 años esta una en una edad más que perfecta para merecer – le replicó furioso – Tú problema es que todavía no me perdonas por atacar tu hogar y que por eso ahora tengas que servirme.

\- Orihime merece una vida feliz, al lado de un HUMANO. ¡No de una bestia! – le gritó nuevamente la mujer.

\- Me estás cansando Yourichi. Sabes que ella me ama así como yo a ella – gruño.

\- No, no te ayudaré. Es mejor que este con ese príncipe que contigo – sus palabras eran como veneno para el cazador.

Ichigo ya se estaba cansando y se estaba enojado verdaderamente. Hasta que no puedo más con la furia que estaba empezando a crecer en su interior… solo recordar como ese "principito" se había acercado a su futura reina…

\- Harás lo que te he ordenado – le respondió gritando.

Su cuerpo fue envuelto por un aura blanca y, enseguida, esa energía salió disparando hacía todos lados. Esto provocó que la ola expansiva diera contra Yourichi y la lanzará hacía la pared. Su espalda chocó contra los ladrillos y, rebotó hacía el suelo. Ichigo se lamentó al ver lo que provocó, pero no dijo. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y se encaminó hacía la mujer. Una vez frente a ella, se agachó y gentilmente tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos.

\- ¿No entiendes Yourichi qué ya no aguanto más? ¿Qué a penas puedo controlarme cuando estoy alrededor de ella? – le preguntó suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos y la mirada del cazador se suavizaba cuando pensaba en la dulce peli naranja – Hoy en la mañana estuve a punto de matar con mis propias manos al príncipe idiota que le dio una rosa. Pero si lo hacía sabía que ella se sentiría muy mal y pensaría que es su culpa cuando en realidad es mía – explicó bastante enojado. Cada vez que rememoraba esa escena su sangre hervía sin control.

 _Sí, lo sé Ichigo. Pensó la dueña de gatunos ojos. Es solo… que ella me preocupa…_

 _-_ Yourichi – volvió a llamarla – Si bien es cierto que soy un completo pervertido dada mi… condición – reconoció el joven con una mueca – También sabes que amo a Orihime con todo mi corazón y que el soy el único capaz de protegerla. La necesito a mi lado, amiga mía, ya no lo soporto más – le dijo suavemente con dolor.

Yourichi no dijo nada. No quería admitirlo a sí misma… pero sabía que él tenía razón. Sólo él podía cuidarla de la furia de la Reina y protegerla para siempre de cualquier mal… La joven a la que consideraba una hija tenía que alejarse de un monstro… para caer en las garras de otro. Mordiéndose los labios aún estaba algo indecisa y se debió haber visto en su rostro ya que, el cazador volvió a hablar una vez más:

\- Yourichi, mi unión con la princesa es inminente. Solo quiero que sea lo más placentera y menos doloroso para ella. Yo… no sé si seré capaz de contenerme cuando este dentro de ella. Ya he esperado mucho tiempo y quiero que esta agonía acabe – susurró.

La hechicera meneó la cabeza, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

\- Será… será como usted diga, mi Rey – aceptó el pedido mientras agachaba su cabeza. Aunque una parte de ella se culpaba por enviarla de un matadero al otro, sabía que Ichigo era el único capaz de protegerla por siempre y hacerla feliz… aunque a ella le doliera.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON.**

Orihime se encontraba barriendo tranquilamente una de las escaleras que daba al patio de atrás. Mientras realizaba su trabajo, ella cantaba armoniosamente y varios pajaritos se habían reunido alrededor de ella para escuchar su cantar: incluso, alguno que otro, se había posado sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento, su Majestad? – escuchó de repente como la sensual voz que siempre hacía que su corazón acelerase le susurraba al oído.

\- Yo… - no sabía que contestar la joven. Todavía recordaba vivamente los besos que el joven le había dado en la mañana y un hermoso sonrojo comenzó a adornar sus mejillas.

Ichigo colocó sus manos suavemente en los hombros de la muchacha e hizo que se girara para poder verla a los ojos. Una sonrisa llena de ego adornó sus labios cuando la vio ruborizada. Tenía una ligera idea de porque era.

\- Solo quería decirte que conseguí que mañana te dieran el día libre. Así que pensé que sería un buen momento para disfrutarlo tranquilamente. Mañana a la mañana Yourichi se ofreció a bañarte. Te podrás un vestido que te compré y saldremos a recoger flores para que puedas llenar tu habitación con ellas. Llevaremos manzanas ya que son tu fruta favorita. ¿Qué te parece? – le informó el joven con una sonrisa.

Orihime se sintió contenta al saber que tendría un día libre de sus quehaceres y podría disfrutarlo tranquilamente con su "amigo".

\- Me… me encantaría Ichigo-kun – le respondió la princesa con una tierna sonrisa… esa sonrisa que siempre calmaba el interior del cazador – Pero… ¿No le molestará a Yourichi el tener que ayudarme? Yo puedo… bañarme sola – preguntó la joven preocupada por molestar a su amiga, aunque la consideraba como una madre. No obstante, al decir su última frase no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse y girar su rostro hacía un lado.

\- Ella misma se ofreció así que no te hagas problema por eso – replicó tranquilamente.

\- Bueno… entonces… ¿No hay ningún problema, verdad? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Ninguno – le respondió sonriendo también. Segundos después, llevó una mano a su rostro y suavemente acercó sus labios a los de la joven.

\- Nos vemos mañana – le dijo instantes después de separarse de ella. Orihime se sonrojó, no dijo nada, pero asintió con su cabeza.

 _Mañana… solo tengo que esperar hasta mañana…_ era lo que el cazador pensaba mientras delineaba con uno de sus dedos los labios de la joven y se perdía en la dulce mirada de la princesa.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON.**

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Yourichi peinaba suavemente los cabellos de la joven que consideraba su propia hija. Orihime estaba cantando dulcemente ajena a los remordimientos de la morena.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Yorui-chan – le dijo de repente la peli naranja consiguiendo que la mujer saliera de su ensoñación – Aunque espero no estarte incomodando – comentó un poco preocupada la joven.

La morena solo sonrió y le contestó:

\- Sabes que te quiero como la hija que nunca pude tener, pequeña. Hacer este tipo de cosas… me alegran el día y la vida misma – le contestó maternalmente.

Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto. Nunca había conocido a su madre, sólo había tenido a su padre hasta que éste murió cuando ella era aún pequeña y su madrastra… bueno… la reina le había dejado claro que no quería verla.

\- Lo que sí no entiendo es como puedes fijarte en un ogro como él – le comentó algo fastidiada.

\- Kurosaki-kun no es así, Yorui-chan – la peli naranja la contradijo ofendida. Giró su rostro hacía la mujer e infló sus mejillas, como siempre hacía cada vez que se enojaba. La bruja no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, un claro signo de que no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con las palabras que su casi hija había pronunciado.

\- Él… él… - agachó la cabeza y nuevamente se sonrojó mientras juntaba sus piernas y las rodeaba con sus brazos – Él es una persona maravillosa. Puede parecer gruñón en el exterior, pero es muy bueno y gentil en el fondo. Siempre está cuidando que todos estén bien de una forma u otra. Siempre cumple con lo que promete. Y para él, decirlo en voz alta es como hacerse una promesa a sí mismo que no puede no cumplir. Él es… mmm… yo… me siento protegida cuando estoy con él – confesó suavemente la joven mientras sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse inocentemente – siento que soy transportada a otro mundo donde solo estamos los dos. Y mi cuerpo se calma y una sensación cálida me invade. Yo… la verdad es que soy bastante rara en algunas cosas pero eso a Kurosaki-kun nunca le pareció mal y siempre me alentó a seguir siendo yo misma y que no cambiara… Yo… yo… estoy enamorada de él – confesó en un susurró pero, que aún así llegó a los oídos de la morena.

Yourichi dejó de peinarla en esos momentos y su cuerpo se llenó de tensión. Ella sabía que su pequeña amaba a ese condenado… pero una cosa era saberlo y otra, muy distinta era escucharlo por la propia Orihime, porque de esta forma… se hacía realidad su mayor temor.

\- Es por eso que estoy tan contenta de que pueda pasar un día con él sin nadie más que nosotros dos – expresó completamente feliz mientras juntaba sus manos y cerraba los ojos de forma soñadora – Y pasear, cabalgar, recoger flores, y descubrir el mundo oculto de los duendecillos azules – Yourichi no pudo evitar negar con su cabeza al escuchar lo último. Su pequeña tenía una gran imaginación… y era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella.

Una parte de ella estaba contenta de que su hija adoptiva estuviera enamorada y feliz. Porque… a pesar de todos los destrato y humillaciones que recibía por parte de su majestad, ella sabía que Orihime lo sobrellevaba gracias a su alegría y entusiasmo innato y también… a la presencia de ese…monstro. Ella sabía que ese sentimiento amoroso era correspondido pero a veces dudaba de Ichigo y no podía evitarlo. Sabía que Ichigo amaba a Orihime con locura pero también sabía quién era en verdad. Pero… él tenía razón: no había mejor persona que el cazador para cuidarla de la vieja arpía. Sólo… que ella tenía miedo que en cierta forma. Ichigo… hacía rato que no se alimentaba y tenía miedo que lastimará a la joven cuando…

Yourichi sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. No podía cambiar las cosas. Ichigo ya la había marcado como su compañera y nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer podría cambiar su decisión. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a que su primera vez fuera lo menos dolorosa posible.

\- Vamos, Orihime – trató de llamar la atención de la joven – Sal del agua o te arrugarás como una pasa – le indicó tratando de sonreír.

\- Sí – contestó feliz. Inmediatamente después, se levantaba de la bañera y recogió la toalla que estaba cerca de ella. Lentamente, comenzó a secarse mientras salía de la bañera. Mientras ella realizaba esta acción, la morena se dirigió hacía un rincón de la habitación donde se hallaba un mueble con distintos recipientes.

\- Ven, acércate, Orihime. Te pondré unos aceites para que te sientas más suave – Le informó la morena con una sonrisa. Pero, la realidad era, que dichos aceites tenían otro fin…

Orihime asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó donde estaba la mujer. Yourichi le indicó con un gesto que separará sus piernas y manos así podría trabajar mejor. La joven simplemente asintió sin decir nada y la bruja comenzó a hacer su trabajo en silencio. Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacía una silla donde había unas ropas. Una vez llegó allí, recogió la indumentaria y volvió donde se encontraba la adolescente.

\- He preparado esta ropa para que uses en tu día libre con… bueno… ese… - dijo Yourichi con algo de fastidio.

\- Mou Yorui-chan. Es Kurosaki-kun – la retó la joven mientras inflaba sus mejillas nuevamente.

\- Sí, sí. Lo que sea. – le respondió la oji violeta mientras movía una de sus manos en señal de que en verdad no le importaba mucho – Ve vistiéndote que en cualquier momento viene ese bru… - Yoruichi hizo una mueca al ver que la princesa volvía a mirarla – Ichigo vendrá pronto – finalizó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Sí – respondió la joven muy emocionada. Pero, enseguida, se ruborizó al ver algunas de las "prendas"… se trataba de lencería roja. Eran unas medias largas de seda que iban unidas por unos tirantes a la tanga. El corpiño también era rojo y de seda y… bastante provocativo tenía que añadir.

Orihime se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca había visto está vestimenta tan provocativa. Se encontraba tan sorprendida que no podía evitar abrir y cerrar la boca haciendo una buena imitación de un pez.

\- Yo… yo no puedo ponerme esto – dijo una vez superó parte de la sorpresa por la ropa interior. Su rostro podría hacerle rivalidad a un tomate.

\- Claro que puedes y además se está haciendo tarde y ese tonto vendrá en cualquier momento – la princesa seguía tan ensimismada viendo la ropa que no dijo nada cuando yoruichi llamó tonto a ichigo – Ven, dame eso. Te ayudaré a cambiarte.

Y sin decir una palabra más agarró las ropas de las manos de la joven y comenzó a vestirla. La joven todavía no podía creer como iba a utilizar esa ropa interior. Sólo se sintió un poco más "segura" una vez Yoruichi le puso el vestido: la parte del pecho era azul y una línea amarrilla que lo cruzaba de forma vertical, tenía unas hombreras del mismo color pero éstas tenían unas líneas rojas. El resto del vestido era completamente amarrillo.

Una vez que terminó de vestir a la joven se la quedó mirando unos minutos.

\- Estás hermosa, mi cielo. Has crecido tanto – confesó la mujer cuando volvió a hablar. Esta emocionada – Siempre serás mi bebé – y sin poder evitarlo abrazó a la princesa.

Orihime se encontraba algo sorprendida por la reacción de Yourichi, no obstante, prefirió no decir nada y simplemente devolver el abrazo. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos hasta que escucharon a una persona golpear la puerta.

\- Orihime, ¿ya estás lista? – preguntó la inconfundible voz de Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Sí, ya salgo – respondió contenta la peli naranja mientras se separaba lentamente de la mujer.

\- Espera – le dijo la morena. Llevó una mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño lazo rojo que tenía un moño. Se lo colocó con cuidado en la cabeza de la adolescente y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Lista, ya puedes abrir – le dio una última sonrisa.

Orihime le devolvió el afectuoso gesto y fue a abrir la puerta. Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse al verlo… estaba tan guapo…

\- Estás preciosa, princesa – la alagó con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, tomó su delicada mano y se la llevó a los labios. Orihime no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

\- Gra… gracias – le respondió sonriendo.

\- Espero que la cuide, cazador-san. Orihime-sama es la joya del reino – le recordó Yourichi quien se encontraba detrás de la noble. Su semblante era sombrío.

\- Orihime, espérame afuera. Termina de ensillar a los caballos – le pidió amablemente a la princesa.

\- Sí – respondió. Se giró a Yourichi y se inclinó ante ella – Muchas gracias por todo Yoruichi-san – Una vez dijo eso giró sobre sí y se encaminó hacía la puerta para realizar la tarea que Ichigo le había encomendado. Aunque ella sabía que era porque él quería hablar con su amiga.

Solo una vez que Ichigo se aseguró que Orihime estaba lo suficientemente fue cuando encaró a la bruja con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Se puede saber que fue eso? – Le preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Simplemente quise recordarle lo que me prometió. Esa muchacha… ella… es como una hija para mí. Quiero que sea feliz – su voz se había transformado en un susurró.

Ichigo simplemente suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Le dio la espalda a la mujer.

\- Sé que no te hace mucha gracia que esa joven humana esté con alguien… como yo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que la cuidaré y dedicaré mi vida a hacerla feliz.

Sin decirle una palabra más se dio media vuelta y fue a encontrarse con su amada.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON.**

 **En la entrada al Castillo…**

Cuando Ichigo salió por la puerta vio que Orihime se encontraba acariciando a su blanca yegua. El animal había sido un regalo de su parte para el cumpleaños número 15 de la joven. Aunque, era un secreto que solo ellos dos sabían. Al lado, se encontraba su propio caballo árabe de pura raza de color negro.

\- ¿Ya está todo listo para nuestro paseo? – preguntó sonriendo en cuanto llegó a su lado.

\- Sí, los caballos están listos. Podemos irnos – le respondió con una radiante sonrisa. Pocos segundos después, montó ágilmente sobre su yegua.

Ichigo asintió y procedió a hacerlo lo mismo pero con su caballo. Una vez arriba del mismo, se aseguró que la bolsa que tenía en uno de los costados del animal estuviera firmemente sujeta.

\- Bien vamos así podremos disfrutar de todo el día – le dijo el peli naranja. Orihime simplemente asintió con la cabeza completamente emocionada.

Segundos después, ambos jóvenes partían para el campo de flores, sin saber que eran espiados desde la ventana del castillo por unos ojos que destilaban el más puro y sincero odio.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON.**

Estuvieron dos horas cabalgando hasta que Ichigo le indicó que pare. Frente a ellos se encontraba un hermoso río de cristalinas aguas, a un costado un frondoso y verde bosque. Y bajo sus pies, coloridas y preciosas flores.

Los ojos de Orihime brillaron de alegría al ver el grandioso espectáculo del que era testigo.

\- Paremos aquí, Ori… - le quiso indicar el cazador, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la princesa había bajado del caballo y se estaba parando a ver las flores.

\- Son muy hermosas – dijo la joven mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba una flor. Enseguida, la llevó cerca de su nariz para poder inhalar el dulce aroma que desprendía.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Ichigo estuvo a su lado y con cuidado le quitó la flor. Segundos después, la colocó suavemente entre los cabellos de la princesa y acarició tiernamente su mejilla. La noble, por su parte, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante esta acción. Así como tampoco pudo evitar que su corazón latiera rápidamente y su cuerpo temblara casi imperceptiblemente por su cercanía.

\- Ten un poco de agua – le dijo amablemente mientras le pasaba una cantimplora con agua dentro de ella.

La muchacha asintió y le agradeció el gesto. Poco después, destapó el recipiente y bebió lentamente. El agua estaba tan deliciosamente fresca…

\- Toma come una manzana. Es roja. Sé que son tus favoritas – le informó una vez que vio que su acompañante había terminado de beber.

Orihime le agradeció con una deslumbrante sonrisa ya que el cazador tenía razón: las manzanas rojas eran su fruta favorita. Y esta se veía totalmente deliciosa sin contar que llevaba varias horas sin comer nada.

Orihime mordió la manzana y encontró delicioso el dulce y suave sabor de la fruta. De repente, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse más sensible pero también… a sentirse pesado y su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

\- Ichi…go…kun… - fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer dormida sobre el pecho del hombre.

Ichigo, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al ver los efectos de la fruta que descansaba en una de las manos de la muchacha. La estrechó entre sus brazos. Una mano rodeaba su cintura y la otra acariciaba lentamente su rostro así como su cabello. Contempló absortó su belleza durante unos minutos. Contorneo los labios de la joven con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Por fin eres mías, princesa – le susurró sensualmente al oído. Segundos después, mordía delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja ocasionando que la muchacha suspirara inconscientemente. La sonrisa del peli naranja se volvió aún más depredadora.

Los labios de la joven se veían tan hipnotizantes… tan rojos… tan delicados… tan carnosos… pero esperaría… en la cabaña pondría fin a años de tormento. Con cuidado cargó a la joven en sus brazos en forma nupcial y, seguidamente se levantó. Miró a los caballos y con un chiflido ellos emprendieron viaje. Ichigo se dirigió hacía el bosque…

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON. EL ICHIHIME ES CANON.**

 **Buenas gente ^^ espero que les haya gustado :D el siguiente capítulo viene lo suculento ^^ el siguiente fic que subiré es el segundo capítulo de "La vie in rose" que es propiedad de Maca y yo ayudo a editarlo ^^, el siguiente será "En la tormenta" de sibreka… adivinen a quien le toca el lemon xD**

 **Por cierto, sibreka dentro de poco subirá un fic bien suculento donde ichigo será el padrastro de Hime ^^**


	2. ¡Por fin, mía!

**Buenas gente ^^ Sé que tendría que haber actualizado hace rato (en diciembre en realidad) pero… bueno, me agarró la vagancia llamada vacaciones ^^ así que… empecé a leer mangas otra vez xD y una vez que empezas… es difícil parar ^^ Y después, volví a ver Itazura na kiss y me enganche con los doramas (culpa sobre todo del coreano… dios kim tiene una sonrisa tan adorable :D)**

 **Así que… acá les dejó el segundo capítulo de este fic ^^ comenzaré a escribir algunos fics de Itazura na kiss (obviamente… M) así que tardaré un poco en volver a actualizar en bleach… y también estoy ocupada con las criptomonedas y esas cosas asi que … tardaré otro poco más ^^**

 **Espero que disfruten del fic ^^ como saben este fic es un regalo para Sibreka (mi amiga pervertida IR) por tanto… ella recibió todo el fic para ver si le iba gustando… como le ha gustado lo subo tal cual… como pueden ver ella es una pervertida sin remedio… no es mi culpa (sí claro :D). Así que disfruten ^^**

 **Aclaración: Bleach no me pertenece sino al gran Tite-sama que tuvo la valentía de terminar el manga como quería y no como cierta horda de fanáticas que piden su cabeza por no hacer canon una pareja que ya había dicho que no tenía relación romántica… pero después hay que sentir penas por ellas aunque le deseen la muerte al autor…**

 **.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¡Por fin, mía!

* * *

Ichigo, con su preciada carga en brazos, siguió caminando por el bosque durante media hora. De vez en cuando, baja su rostro para confirmar que su amada se encontrará bien y, también, para convencerse que ella era real… que por fin la tenía a su lado y pobre de aquel que osara intentar separarlos… sea un plebeyo… o una reina.

Poco a poco, la imagen de una cabaña al lado de un pequeño lago de cristalinas aguas hacía acto de presencia. Una lujuriosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ya faltaba poco para convertir sus sueños en realidad, aunque no eran precisamente sueños inocentes. Por fin podría dar rienda suelta a todos y cada uno de sus deseos.

\- Ichi-kun – escuchó como la joven hablaba en sueños.

Bajó su rostro para poder ver el de ella. Y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Nunca pensó que le importaría tanto una persona y mucho menos una humana. Y muchísimo menos, enamorarse. Él la había conocido cuando ella no era más pequeña, pero… una sola sonrisa suya había hecho que sintiera una calidez que nunca había sentido. Después había ido con Yourichi, ya que sabía que la mujer se encontraba en ese castillo y le preguntó como sería la joven unos años más tarde. No hace falta decir, que la morena se mostró bastante poco cooperativa y tuvo que recurrir a otros métodos para que finalmente le mostrara lo que quería saber.

Y por fin… después de tanto tiempo… podía reclamar lo que era suyo. Los dos últimos años, que fueron los de mayor crecimiento de la joven y también, por consiguiente, fueron los más dolorosos. Y a su propio deseo, debía agregarle los de los nobles y campesinos para quienes la belleza de la joven no había pasado inadvertida. Nunca había tenido ningún problema en matar… no importaba que fueran demonios, ángeles, y ¿los humanos? Esos eran meros mosquitos, insignificantes. Pero sabía muy bien que su pequeña flor se entristecería mucho si ella llegara a saber que esas muertes eran por culpa de los celos de él.

\- Ichi-kun – su alteza volvió a suspirar su nombre y, esta vez, se acurrucó más contra el fornido y esculpido pecho de la criatura de la noche.

Ahora sí, Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño y exquisito escalofrío que recorrió por todo su cuerpo y que se concentró en una parte muy sensible del mismo. Su cuerpo se tensó completamente y detuvo su caminar durante unos momentos. Respiro profundamente y gruñó audiblemente al sentir como su miembro se volvía completamente duro y latía violentamente. Un dolor intenso lo atravesó. Apretó sus dientes mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos consumidos por la necesidad. No ayudaba en nada a su estado que le llegará el dulce aroma de la joven ni que estuviera suspirando su nombre otra vez.

Tenía hambre, mucha hambre y ya no podía seguir posponiéndolo más. Pronto haría que esa pequeña y suave boca estuviera llena con su pene…. Entre otras cosas.

Con este pensamiento en mente, sujetó más firmemente a su hermosa e inocente cautiva y aceleró el paso para llegar con más rapidez a la cabaña que ya se encontraba muy cerca de ellos.

Por fin, había llegado al lugar. Hacía bastante tiempo que no venía a este sitio. Era un lugar tranquilo y su lugar favorito para venir cuando ya no aguantaba más las idioteces de Senna (Rukia). Tenía tantas ganas de hacerla de desaparecer… pero todo a su tiempo… aunque ese tiempo… cada vez estaba más cerca.

La cabaña estaba hecha de madera, como la mayoría de las construcciones en esa época. Era bastante espaciosa y tenía dos pisos. La cocina era bastante cómoda, disponía de 2 habitaciones bastantes amplias con varios muebles, así como también de gran baño. Se encontraba cerca de un pequeño y tranquilo lago. A lo lejos, podían apreciarse las montañas. Sin duda, el lugar era un pequeño paraíso en la Tierra.

Cuando llegó enfrente de la puerta, usó un poco de magia para poder abrirla. Pocos segundos después, cruzó el umbral y siguió su camino hasta la habitación principal que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Una vez allí volvió a utilizar magia para abrir la puerta que se encontraba frente a él y cerrar la que ya había pasado. Caminó hasta la cama y delicadamente depositó su preciada carga en la misma. Se quedó durante unos minutos admirándola embobado la belleza de la joven princesa: desde sus largos y sedosos cabellos, sus pestañas, su pequeña y roja boca que ligeramente entreabierta. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de la joven y lo acarició suavemente sintiendo su mano llenándose del calor de sus mejillas. Minutos después, sus dedos se dirigieron instintivamente a sus labios y delinearon – casi como si fuera una reverencia - su superficie disfrutando de su suavidad y viniendo a su mente el dulce sabor y calor que de ellos provenían.

\- Ichigo-kun – volvió a suspirar suavemente la joven en sueños. Aún dormida, la joven era la imagen de la sensualidad hecha inocencia.

El poco autocontrol que había logrado el muchacho desaparecía rápidamente. Nuevamente, una corriente eléctrica de excitación lo inundaba por completo y terminaba concentrándose en su pene. Se volvió más duro y doloroso de lo que ya estaba. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su ser se encontraba deseoso del virginal e inocente cuerpo de la peli naranja. ¡Cómo deseaba tomarla salvajemente contra el muro, dándole una y otra vez sin que tuviera escapatoria alguna y escucharla gemir una y otra vez su nombre! ¡Besar y devorar esos carnosos, dulces y suaves labios! Besar cada parte de su cuerpo… y perder en su calor. Pero si la besaba, despertaría. Y quería prepararla para que pudiera adaptarse a él… porque sabía… que una vez que comenzará no pararía. Había esperado tanto tiempo… y ya no le quedaba fuerzas para sucumbir al deseo y el placer.

Ágilmente y con cuidado de no aplastarla, se subió a la cama y empezó un lento recorrido de besos por el rostro de la muchacha. Poco a poco, fue bajando hasta llegar a su suave cuello. Mordisqueó levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la peli naranja y su reacción no se hizo esperar: Orihime susurró su nombre mientras una descarga eléctrica circulaba por su cuerpo y poco después mordió su labio. Ichigo sonrió de costado satisfecho. Eso solo era el principio. Se acercó a su oído y seductoramente le susurró:

\- Hace años que espero la llegada de este momento, princesa. Besarte cuando quisiera y sin tener que escondernos. Besar, lamer y pellizcar tus pechos dejando marcas en todo tu suave y tentador cuerpo para demostrarte a ti y a todo el que ve esas marcas que me perteneces única y exclusivamente a mí. – una vez dicho esto, mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola temblar una vez más. Una sonrisa lobuzna adorno sus labios.

Chasqueando sus dedos, hizo que la tela del vestido de la joven lentamente fuera subiendo hasta acomodarse en su cintura, dándole un mejor acceso a la intimidad de la joven. Sonriendo traviesamente, llevó una de sus manos a la zona más íntima de la joven y con gran parsimonia comenzó a tocar ligeramente esa zona por encima de la tela. Pudo notar y sentir con satisfacción como el cuerpo de la joven se volvía más sonrosado por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Los suspiros de placer no dejaban de salir de sus labios así como tampoco el delicioso temblor que invadía su cuerpo.

Con gran satisfacción, el cazador siguió bajando y besando suave y dulce piel de la bella durmiente hasta que llegó cerca de sus pechos y el escote del vestido le molestaba al no dejarle avanzar. Gruñó bastante molesto por la interrupción y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento tomó la tela y la despedazo. Los generosos pechos de la joven revotaron felices al verse libres de su prisión. Y la boca del demonio, nuevamente se hizo agua ante tan exquisita visión. Los pequeños y rosados pezones se encontraban duros y altivos por las caricias recibidas. El rey cayó en la tentación y llevó uno de ellos a su boca mientras que el otro pezón era atendido por una de sus manos.

Orihime, por su parte, sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, echó su cabeza atrás mientras grita el nombre del ser amado y su cuerpo se arqueaba ante él. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas. Delicadamente mordía sus labios intentando acallar sus gemidos y moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo en busca de liberación.

Ichigo, seguía jugando y saboreando sus pezones, mordisqueando, tirando suavemente, lamiendo. Si bien era cierto que había besado y tocado un poco el cuerpo de la joven, nunca había avanzado tanto. Pero esta vez, era diferente, esta vez no se detendría. Esta vez nada le impediría reclamarla como suya… ni siquiera ella misma.

Siguió su camino hacía el sur lamiendo cada parte que encontraba mientras disfrutaba de su suavidad y sabor. Fue rasgando cada parte que veía de la prenda hasta llegar al lugar más íntimo de la princesa. Una vez allí, abrió con cuidado la dulce flor de su amada y la admiró durante unos minutos: pequeña, rosa, húmeda y un exquisito aroma que solo conseguía excitarlo y volverse más posesivo. Sintió otra punzada de doloroso placer en su pene, el cual pedía a gritos internarse en los dominios de ese paraíso que se mostraba ante él.

Sin perder más tiempo, introdujo su traviesa y aventurera lengua dentro de ese pequeño canal. La reacción de la joven, aún dormida, no se hizo esperar. Gritó el nombre del cazador y se revolvió entre las sábanas. El cuerpo de la joven se envolvía en un calor que era extrañó para ella. Sentía un pequeño intruso en su cuerpo, extraño, pero no por eso menos placentero. Los suspiros de placer, que le provocaban las lamidas, escapaban traviesamente de sus labios. Ella sintió como su cuerpo se convertía en llamas y sus pezones se volvían todavía más duros. Era un sueño… tan extraño… pero tan real al mismo tiempo…

Ichigo, por su parte, seguía disfrutando de su "trabajo". Notaba como reaccionaba el cuerpo de su amada, y sabía que en cualquier momento se vendría… hecho que sucedió inmediatamente después de mordió delicadamente el clítoris de su compañera seguido de un sonoro grito que resonó en toda la cabaña. Una sonrisa producto de su ego masculino al escuchar su nombre hizo acto de presencia. El cazador no perdió el tiempo y ávidamente comenzó a chupar los deliciosos jugos de amor que la joven le proveía. Su sabor, su aroma, su textura… nunca había probado nada tan exquisito y delicado como esto. Más… quería más… necesita… más…

Más y más… se… estaba volviendo un adicto.

Una vez terminó, se relamió los labios. Quería disfrutar hasta la última gota. Se incorporó un poco y, una vez más, una sonrisa de satisfacción masculina lo inundó al ver como el pecho de la pelirroja bajaba y subía agitadamente. La visión que se presentaba ante él era sin lugar a dudas algo cercano al paraíso: los rosados y erguidos pezones lo llamaban una y otra vez, pero debía resistir la tentación, anhelaba volver a probar el gran majar que había saboreado. La realidad, es que quería recuperar todos esos años en los que se obligó a aguantar su deseo, encerrarlo. Si otros demonios se enteraban que había controlado sus impulsos sexuales hubiera sido el hazmerreír, aunque solo durante menos de un minuto ya que sus cabezas hubieran rodado por el suelo inmediatamente. Él no era conocido precisamente por reprimirse… ni en lo referente al campo de batalla ni en el ámbito sexual.

Un nuevo suspiro por parte de la mujer lo sacó de su línea de pensamiento. Sí… una vez volvieran al castillo y se casara con ella le diría quien era en realidad. Ya haría una fiesta con sus clones… pero, por ahora, iba disfrutarla… lentamente. Tenía toda una semana, y después de que volvieran ya nada los separaría. Con una sonrisa depredadora, volvió a ocultarse entre las piernas de Orihime y continuar una vez más con "su asedio"… disfrutando de su sabor otra vez. Varias veces la hizo correrse antes de sentir algo saciado, porque él sabía, que su hambre por ella nunca acabaría. Y menos ahora que sabía la dulzura de su sabor.

De repente, se paró y lentamente comenzó a deshacer el camino emprendido. Empezó por el vientre de la muchacha, y poco a poco, fue subiendo por su anatomía. Dejando de cuando en cuando, pequeños mordiscos en esa nívea piel… quería que ella supiera a quien le pertenecía… que todo su cuerpo y toda ella lo supiera. Con este pensamiento en mente, volvió a llegar a sus pechos, pero esta vez, simplemente continuó por su valle. Llegó a su cuello, lugar en el cual se entretuvo a lamer unos segundos. Entonces, abrió sus ojos y miró el durmiente e inocente rostro de la joven. Sus pómulos se encontraban sonrojados debido a las sensaciones vividas. Sus dulces y rojizos labios se encontraban entreabiertos, toda ella era una combinación letal si le preguntaban… una combinación adictiva de la cual no tenía ninguna intención de escapar. La personificación de la dulzura junto a la sensualidad…

Sin prisa alguna, acarició suave y lentamente el rostro de la joven y, poco a poco, fue bajando hasta llegar a sus labios. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de cometer sería considerado como el peor de los pecados… corromper la inocencia de semejante ángel no podía ser catalogado de otra manera. Pero no le importaba, había pasado tanto tiempo solo aunque había tenido compañía, era como si no la hubiera tenido. Porque antes de ella, su vida era negra sin brillo alguno. Pero entonces, llegó ella y como si de un sol se tratase le dio luz y calor. No iba a permitir que nadie se la arrebatase, porque ella era suya y de nadie más. Ella… era su recompensa por tantos malos momentos… sí, lo era.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, bajo sus labios para probar, una vez más esos dulces y carnosos labios, disfrutando del sabor indescriptible de sus labios. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió como Orihime le respondía lentamente al beso. Eso solo consiguió que una sonrisa maliciosa adornara sus labios y decidió profundizar el beso. La tomó de la nuca para que no pudiera escapar a él (como si eso hubiera sido posible de todas formas) y metió su lengua dentro de su boca, ocasionando de la princesa gimiera por la sorpresa. No obstante, ella le fuera respondiendo, tímidamente al comienzo y un poco más segura momentos después. Solo se separaron cuando sus pulmones les exigían aire. Al separarse, sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas.

\- ¿Dónde… dónde… estoy? ¿Por… qué… estoy… desnuda? – preguntó la joven completamente avergonzada y algo desorientada cuando, al despertar, y ser consciente completamente de la situación en la que se encontraba, percibió su cuerpo no llevaba ropa alguna. Esa pregunta hizo que la sonrisa pervertida del cazador se ensanchara aún más.

\- Me molestaba, así que me deshice de ella – le respondió como si no fuera algo importante.

\- Pero… ah – gimió al sentir como las manos del joven volvían a su lugar más sensible y todo su cuerpo le recordó lo sensible que estaba. Segundos después, pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Ichigo en su oído.

\- Estoy cansado de estar aparentando, estoy cansado de tener que aguantar las ganas que tengo que estar contigo de una forma íntima. Estoy casando de contenerme cuando lo único que quiero es encerrarte en mi cuarto y follarte sin parar durante todo el día. En mi cama… en el suelo… contra la pared… no me importa – y dicho esto, jugó con el clítoris de ella con la yema de su dedo.

La reacción fue inmediata, Orihime echó su cabeza hacía atrás mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hacia él al mismo tiempo que nuevos gemidos podían ser escuchados.

\- Tu cuerpo es muy sincero mi princesa, tal vez demasiado – volvió a susurrarle divertido – pero esta vez, no me detendré esta vez pienso llegar hasta el final. Ya no hay marcha atrás ni escapatoria alguna.

Dicho esto, Ichigo se levantó de la cama y se colocó enfrente de ella. Con una sonrisa seductora se quitó la remera y la lanzó al piso revelando su tonificado y fuerte pecho. Su bronceado y musculoso cuerpo podía ser la envidia del mismísimo Adonis. Orihime, sabía que estaba mal mirar, no era apropiado, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus deseos, no la obedecía, parecía que tenía vida propia. No podía despegar sus ojos de esa visión enviada por los dioses. Y su cuerpo, no la obedecía… porque seguía sus propios instintos y seguía calentándose. Sus ojos, fueron recorriendo lentamente todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar al gran bulto que se entreveía en sus pantalones. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente… pero no pudo apartar su vista.

Ichigo sonrió con más descaró todavía al ver la reacción de la joven.

\- ¿Quieres mirar más? – le preguntó con un tono seductor que trataba de aparentar inocencia. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

\- Yo… yo… - la peli naranja no sabía que decir. Sentía como de repente su boca se había secado y las palabras no querían salir.

Con un aire de gran prepotencia chasqueo sus dedos e hizo desaparecer la poca ropa que le quedaba. Y el rostro de la muchacha no podía estar más rojo. Sin embargo, él se acercó como si nada a ella. Agarró su miembro con una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente.

\- Esto que ves ahora es lo que estuve haciendo durante los últimos meses para contenerme. Nunca en toda mi vida tuve necesidad de hacerlo ya que siempre tenía alguna mujer a mi alrededor dispuesta a satisfacerme. Pero te conocí cuando eras muy pequeña y sabía que te lastimaría demasiado. Sin contar que no me gustan de esa edad… pero sabía que crecerías en una hermosa y bondadosa mujer. Así que por primera vez, me contuve y espere – la miró más fijamente y, poco a poco, la iba hipnotizando – pero, a medida que ibas creciendo cada vez más hombres se iban fijando en ti y por eso te bese ese día y todos los días hasta hoy. Pero ya no soporto más – confesó con voz ronca, dominado por el deseo tanto tiempo contenido.

Orihime no sabía que decir. Y seguía sintiendo como su cuerpo era recorrido por lenguas de fuego. Que Dios la perdonará pero… quería aliviar el sufrimiento del cazador que ella misma había causado, aunque no había sido apropósito claro. Y los ojos del hombre eran tan rojos… tan atrayentes. No supo en que momento se había sentado en la cama e Ichigo había tomado sus cabellos. No sabía en que momento había alargado una de sus manos hacía el miembro del joven, él cual soltó un gruñido cuando sintió sus dedos. Era grande y cálido, completamente duro, pero también suave. Podía ver claramente las venas a su alrededor así como la punta que terminaba en una forma de ciruela… Orihime creía entender en esos momentos a que se referían las sirvientas y aldeanas cuando mencionaban "bien dotado". Su sonrojo se hizo aún mayor debido a estos pensamientos, sin embargo, hizo acopio del poco autocontrol que le quedaba y resistió la tentación de enterrarlo en su boca.

\- Chupaló lentamente como si de un helado se tratase – le ordenó con los dientes apretados. Le quedaba muy poco autocontrol… estaba a solo un paso de tomarla salvajemente. Necesitaba "liberar algo de tensión", y esos grandes e inocentes ojos mirándolo no estaban ayudando mucho a calmarlo…

Orihime asintió con la cabeza y, lentamente fue acariciando todo el miembro de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que más de una vez Ichigo gruñera de placer y apretase los dientes como mecanismo de autocontrol… mecanismo que sinceramente estaba en las últimas. Y a punto de saltar por los aires cuando percibió la pequeña y húmeda lengua de su compañera en la punta de masculinidad.

 **Entierra tu pene en su boca y fóllale la boca como tanto quieres hacer** – le susurró una voz lujuriosa en su mente.

Maldita sea, ahora su parte oscura salía a relucir, era lo único que le faltaba. Pensó para sí mismo con molestia el rey mientras apretaba los dientes una vez más.

Orihime, por su parte, era ajena a los turbios y sombríos pensamientos del joven. Estaba curiosa por conocer cada rincón de su amado… incluido ese que era tan tabú. Su lengua fue avanzando lentamente por el costado del miembro y ella se alegro cuando lo escuchó temblar y gemir. Siempre era ella la que sentía eso y se sentía bien poder provocarlo en él. Hasta la hacía sentir poderosa al ser ella quien le estuviera proporcionando tanto poder, y, al mirarlo, sabía que le estaba costando contenerse… quien lo hubiera dicho de un guerrero tan valiente y disciplinado.

Un poco de su propia medicina, pensó divertida la joven sin ser consciente que la bestia le quedaba muy poco para desatar toda su lujuria. Y cuando eso pasará… bueno… digamos que la princesa no dormía durante muchas horas…

Se acomodó mejor en la cama y siguió haciendo su "tarea". Con la otra mano que se encontraba libre hasta ese momento, la guió hasta los testículos donde comenzó a masajearlos suavemente. Con su lengua, fue dirigiéndose hasta la punta, donde pudo sentir como gotas pre seminales salían de la misma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, las lamió. Era un sabor salado que no le disgusto. Sigo dándole "mucha atención" a miembro de Ichigo y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió algo cálido y espeso en su boca. Cuando lo sintió se sorprendió y quiso retroceder pero, las manos del hombre se lo impidieron.

 **\- Bébelo todo** **y no derrames ni una gota** – le ordenó el peli naranja. Pero su voz… parecía más maliciosa… más demoníaca… Curiosa, levantó su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver como sus ojos se tornaban en un brillo dorado y su sonrisa era algo más… tenebrosa – **Vamos princesa, he esperado tanto tiempo por esto.**

Sin quitar sus ojos de vista de la hipnotizante mirada dorada asintió levemente y comenzó a tragar el semen del cazador. Era la primera vez que probaba algo así, por lo que llamó su atención. Había escuchado de algunas sirvientas del palacio sus malas experiencias con algunos hombres cuando les pedían que hicieran esto. No obstante, para ella no estaba siendo tan… traumático. Hasta podría decirse que… le gustaba. En realidad… no sabía porque, pero quería más y más… Cerró sus ojos y guió una de sus manos hacia a través de sus pechos y jugó con su pezón durante unos segundos. Enseguida, fue bajando por su plano vientre hasta llegar a su zona más íntima que se encontraba palpitando violentamente. Una vez allí, introdujo sus dedos de forma delicada y, de vez en cuando, jugaba con su clítoris. Cuando pensó que la tensión que se estaba formando en su interior iba a explotar… solo… solo una vuelta más… pero entonces… algo le impidió seguir moviendo su mano.

\- **No, no, no, princesa. Yo no te he dado permiso para que te des placer a ti misma** – escuchó como Ichigo se burlaba, o más bien, ese ser de ojos dorados.

La peli naranja levantó su vista y se encontró con que sus ojos seguían inundados por la lujuria, pero además, ahora, la miraban con diversión.

\- **Vas a ser castiga, pequeña** – le anunció con una voz muy profunda y sensual que hizo su vagina volviera a palpitar y se humedeciera más. – **Levántate** – le ordenó.

Orihime se mordió el labio y temblando se levantó. Y se colocó a un lado. El cazador ocupó el sitio donde se había sentado ella previamente.

\- **Ahora, continuarás lo que estabas haciendo… pero en cuatro patas y tus piernas muy muy abiertas** \- le indicó sonriendo maliciosamente.

La muchacha no dijo nada y simplemente hizo lo que se le había ordenado. La verdad es que quería liberar esa tensión que estaba formada en su entrepierna… pero sabía que sino hacía lo que le decía Ichigo-kun no la dejaría liberarse… a veces podía llegar a ser malo. Su rostro volvía estar enfrente del erecto pene del joven. Algo que llamó su atención, por lo que había escuchado de las sirvientas en el palacio debería no debería estar duro. Pero, cuando iba a preguntar sobre eso, sintió como una pequeña tanga era colocaba en su cuerpo cubriendo su vagina. Algo… algo no andaba bien, podía percibirlo.

\- **De esta forma, princesa** – le dijo el peli naranja mientras tomaba su rostro para poder verla directamente a los ojos – **no podrás llegar al clímax a menos que yo lo desee** – le informó sin dejar de sonreír.

Ante esa revelación, Orihime no pudo evitar abrir enormemente sus ojos y abrir y cerrar su boca en una perfecta imitación de un pez. ¡Verdaderamente, Ichigo-kun podía ser malo si quería!

\- Pero… ¿cómo apar… - no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que sintió una ola de placer en su zona más sensible que la recorrió completamente, no obstante, no la hizo liberarse de la tensión que aún sentía.

\- **Nada de preguntas, princesa. Eres mía pequeña, para toda la eternidad** – le informó seriamente mientras la veía intensamente y sus ojos volvían a brillar – **No aceptaré preguntas ni cuestionamientos. Harás lo que yo diga. Al menos hoy** – le informó apasionadamente.

\- Ichigo –kun – fue todo lo que pudo responder.

\- Lo siento, cielo. Pero de verdad estoy a punto de perder el poco control que tengo y si lo hago te haré mucho y eso es algo que nunca me podré perdonar – confesó con pesar en su voz. Su demonio interior había tomado control de su cuerpo por unos minutos. Si no conseguía controlarse, él tomaría su cuerpo y el control.

\- Yo… está bien, Ichigo-kun. Confió en ti – le respondió con una sonrisa.

 **-** _ **Corrómpela, se ofrece ante ti sin miramientos. Tómala, salvaje, duro, que sepa quién es su dueño**_ – le susurra esa voz en su mente. Esa voz… que representaba todo lo que quería hacerle: hacerla suya salvajemente, hacerle pagar todos los días que se contuvo, marcarla y que todos supieran que no estaba disponible para nadie…

\- _Ya cállate. Solo hay que esperar un poco más y si, toda esta semana pagara muy caro cada segundo de sufrimiento. Pero no, no solo esta semana, cada día a partir de hoy. No tiene a donde huir. No lo permitiré. ELLA ES MÍA – rugió internamente._

 _ **La voz no dijo nada, pero su silencio, se podía interpretar como que estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras**_ **.**

\- Continua con lo que estabas haciendo antes de ser castigada – le ordenó severamente.

Orihime lo miró durante un segundo y supo, en seguida, que él cazador se enfrenta a una batalla interna consigo mismo, una batalla que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no perder. Pero también, tenía esa mirada que le dirigía a los hombres o muchachos cuando se acercaban demasiado a ella.

Con un simple asentimiento, bajo su rostro una vez más. Y retomó la tarea que estaba haciendo hacía unos minutos. Llevó una de sus manos al miembro del muchacho y comenzó a acariciarlo.

\- Usa también la otra, no te preocupes no te caerás – le ordenó con un gruñido que no admitía derecho a réplica.

Sin decir una palabra, hizo lo que el cazador le pidió. Sabía que no se caería ¿cómo? No importaba, ya se lo contaría él más adelante. Siguió con su trabajo de lamer y mordisquear tierna y suavemente a todo lo largo del pene. Enseguida, sintió como Ichigo temblaba, su respiración se volvía errática y podía escuchar como apretaba los dientes. Ella no podía dejar de sentir tampoco como palpitaba violentamente su zona más sensible, lamentablemente ella sentía como tampoco podía liberar toda esa tensión. De repente, la tomó de la nuca. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el joven se liberó en su boca. Ella estaba segura que el rugido animal que salió de la garganta del joven se escuchó por todo el bosque.

No hizo falta que él le dijera lo que tenía que hacer: sin decir una palabra comenzó a tragar el semen. Varias veces más hizo el mismo "trabajo" de ir lamiendo, chupar y tragar.

De repente, sintió como las fuertes y callosas manos del joven la levantaban del suelo y la colocaban suavemente en la cama.

\- Ichigo-kun – preguntó sorprendida por el repentino movimiento.

\- Ya no aguantó, pequeña. Trataré de ser lo más suave posible al entrar pero no puedo asegurar nada al final – le advirtió con un gruñido – Pensé que si me hacías sexo oral podría ser menos brusco, pero la verdad es que te deseo tanto… tanto – admitió suavemente mientras la acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

Orihime no dijo nada, pero se sonrojo levemente. Él también la atraía enormemente y siempre pensó que si alguna vez llegara a tener relaciones íntimas con algún hombre ese tenía que ser sin duda su cazador, su Ichigo. Lo miró a los ojos y simplemente asintió dando su consentimiento.

Ichigo simplemente gruñó. Segundos después, se lanzó a besarla salvajemente y notó los dedos de Orihime acariciando sus cabellos. Rápida y desesperadamente fue bajando cada vez más al sur hasta llegar a hasta la prenda íntima que lo separaba del paraíso. Vio cuan mojada estaba la prenda y no pudo evitar sonreír lleno de ego masculino.

\- Veo que no soy el único que desea esto – dijo divertido mientras la miraba a los ojos y observó como, una vez más, sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Divertido, introdujo un dedo en la raja de la joven haciendo que ella se arqueara y gritara su nombre – Si, desde luego que no soy el único – sonrió maliciosamente.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo desaparecer la pequeña tela de ropa dando pasó a la intimidad de la joven. Inconscientemente, lamió sus labios al recordar el exquisito sabor de los jugos de amor de la doncella. Volvió a chasquear los dedos e hizo aparecer una gran cantidad de almohadas debajo de la espalda de la joven. Orihime se sorprendió al sentirlas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, notó como su intimidad era abierta delicadamente por Ichigo. Él estaba introduciendo lentamente su masculinidad en su entrada.

\- Eso es para que estés cómoda, preciosa – le informó el hombre con voz ronca por el esfuerzo de no enterrarse de una en ese estrecho y húmedo canal que poco a poco se abría ante él.

Orihime, por su parte, ella sintió como su cuerpo se abría paso ante la invasión del cazador. Hasta que sintió que algo le impedir seguir avanzando. Sabía que ahora vendría la parte más dolorosa de todas: cuando el joven traspasará su himen.

Ichigo se encontraba tenso, coloco sus manos alrededor del rostro de la muchacha. Ella pudo ver toda esa tensión en su rostro, así como sentirla a través de su cuerpo. El muchacho verdaderamente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para contenerse. Era una agonía y ella solo quería que terminara quería darle placer y no dolor.

\- Por favor, entra de una así terminamos pronto con la parte más difícil – le dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que dirigía una de sus manos a su rostro.

Ichigo no pudo evitar quedarse quieto al escuchar esas palabras. Ella… ella… ¿no se daba cuenta que con decir eso solo podría hacerle daño?

\- Solo hazlo – le suplicó la joven.

El cazador ahora sí que no pudo negarse ya no le quedaba prácticamente autocontrol alguno… y ella se ofrecía voluntariamente hacía él… de una estocada entró en el inocente cuerpo de la muchacha rompiendo de esta manera lo único que les impedía ser uno solo. Orihime soltó un gritó que era una mezcla entre sorpresa y dolor. Inconscientemente, arqueó su cuerpo ante su amante y aferró sus manos a las sábanas. Podía sentir totalmente como el joven la llenaba completamente y la estiraba.

Ichigo soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido. Pero, volvió a rechinar sus dientes tratando de tener volver a recuperar el autocontrol que había perdido. Pero, era tan difícil. La intimidad de la joven era tan cálida y húmeda. Podía sentir como sus paredes apretaban su miembro como si fuera un guante. Un inmenso placer lo inundaba y quería más más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a moverse lentamente, pero no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que comenzó a tomar un ritmo más fuerte. Cuando volviera, tendría que agradecerle nuevamente a Yourichi por su poción.

\- Ichi… kun – fue todo lo que la muchacha podía decir al sentir las embestidas de su amante que con cada minuto que pasaban éstas aumentaban en intensidad y un enorme placer que no la dejaba razonar correctamente la invadía. Sentía como el joven llenaba cada parte de su estrecho canal. Intentaba acallar sus gemidos pero no era posible.

El cazador, por su parte ya no podía controlarse. No tenía palabras para describir la exquisita sensación que lo recorría por entero. Junto con una nueva sensación, esa que te decía que por fin estabas completo. Eran dos piezas que encajaban perfectamente, y después de años de sus almas buscarse, por fin se habían encontrado.

Orihime arqueó nuevamente su espalda, acto que el joven no desperdició y aprovechó para "atacar" nuevamente uno de sus pechos con una mano mientras no dejaba de moverse. La peli naranja se aferró a su cuerpo. Sintió como su cuello ahora era devorado por el joven seguidamente de sus labios. Las embestidas no dejaban de crecer hasta llegar a límites sobrehumanos .

Ichigo volvió a enderezarse y tomó las caderas de la muchacha. Orihime, por su parte, sentía tal placer que ya no podía razonar y es por eso que cuando vio a tras luz unas alas negras pensó que era su imaginación. La tensión no hacía más que crecer en el cuerpo de ambos amantes. Ella se aferraba a las sábanas como si su vida, o más bien su cordura dependiera de ello. Pero llego un momento en el que ambos supieron que había llegado el momento.

\- Córrete conmigo – le dijo con ronca mientras mentalmente quitaba el sello que le había puesto a la joven y éste desaparecía. Con una última y fuerte embestida ambos muchachos llegaron al clímax. Ichigo, inmediatamente, la mordió en el cuello. La pelinaranja, absorta en ese momento por el placer de llegar a la pequeña muerte, apenas noto la mordida. Una pequeña calavera negra rodeada por algo parecido a un rombo apareció en el cuello de la princesa.

\- Ahora sí eres completamente mía para siempre – le susurró roncamente. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso – Ya nunca escaparás de mí.

Orihime solo pudo morderse tiernamente el labio ante las palabras de su amante. Sabía que lo que decía era verdad: no la dejaría jamás. Aunque, si era sincera consigo misma, no tenía el menor inconveniente con eso.

Ichigo no tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse. Y el hambre volvió… violentamente. Sabía perfectamente que una vez que la probará ya no habría marcha atrás, que la necesitaría una y otra vez. No obstante, siempre quedaba una minúscula esperanza de que esa dependencia no existiera. Sin embargo, cuando la vio supo que estaba perdido. Y ahora, ya no había marcha atrás – si es que en alguno momento pensó que podía – ya que con esa mordida la estaba proclamando como su compañera. Pobre de aquel que osará intentar sobrepasarse con ella.

Solo bastaba decir… que ninguno de los dos durmió durante varias y varias horas…

* * *

 **Buenas gente ^^ espero que les haya gustado :D y como avise arriba, tardaré un poco en actualizar ya que escribiré un par de fics para itazura na kiss (la musa manda y hay que hacerle caso) ^^**

 **Una cosa interesante paso hace unas semanas en facebook … hay una página que está trayendo de cabeza a las IR porque se mete con Rukia… después vienen a darte clases de moral sobre meterse con un personaje 2D, sobre no tener vida social… y después muchas de esas mismas tipas en las páginas de odio a Orihime (perdón, de humor pero que después admiten que son de odio cuando le toman captura a sus páginas para burlarse de ellas) esas mismas que te vienen a insultar (porque te metes con Rukia, no por otra cosa) después insultan de arriba abajo a Orihime… Haz lo que yo digo no lo que yo hago… pero bueno esa siempre fue la esencia del IR… hay tanta satisfacción con que no sean canon… por cierto, más de año y medio y siguen sin superarlo xD Dentro de poco si o si subo ese fic para juntar ideas para el fic parodia sobre todas las teorías (o casi todas) idiotas y pelotudas que han dicho las IR para justificar que no son canon xD**

 **Reviews: ^^**

 **Maca: Orihime siempre es hermosa ^^ y yourichi me encanto para hacer del lado maternal que le faltó a hime ^^**

 **Blackrose: acá esta la continuación espero te guste ^^**

 **Santi: lamento haber tardado pero acá esta ^^**

 **Arantxa: gracias, cielo espero guste :D**

 **kira201: la conti :D**

 **SamuraiICFCFY: Me alegra de que, a pesar que no le tenías mucha fé, te haya gustado :D espero este capítulo también ^^**

 **Guest 1 y 2: espero les guste :D**


End file.
